battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:TheAmazingBBP/Another Battlefield Idea (NOT Battlefield 3 or Medal of Honor 2)
I have another Battlefield game Idea. I worked on this for a while. I haven't finished the maps yet, so those will come up later. This game i similar to Medal of Honor in that it takes place in Afghanistan, but this game is a Battlefield game, not MoH. In fact, the only similarites are some of the weapons (That only happen to be in this game) and the setting. Spotting is in this game. SP levels The singleplayer is set in Afghanistan and is heavily vehicle-based. *Welcome to Afghanistan - Ride in a Bradley to Garmzir and engage Taliban and Al Qaeda forces. *Power in Numbers - Take part in a joint USMC/ANA operation to take an airfield near Mazar-I-Sharif. *Down but not Out - With your Chinook downed near Takur Ghar, fight off Al Qaeda and push them into their caves to bury them alive. *Death from Above - Pilot an aircraft of choice (A-10, MH-6, AH-64, F35B) and provide air support for friendly forces fighting off a Taliban Counter-Attack on the airfield. *Point of No Return - Drive a Humvee into the Helmand Valley to gather intel. *Ride of the Little Bird - Evacuate friendly forces from Helmand in an MH-6. *Rock and Roll - Drive an armored vehicle of choice (M3A3, M1A2, LAV-25) as part of an armored assault on Taliban-Held Kandahar. *Flight of Fire - Pilot an F-22 and destroy enemy Anti-Air positions. Classes Each class gets a Primary, Sidearm, Explosive, Equipment, and Frag Grenades. Specialist *Primary (Marksman Rifle): M14 EBR (USMC default), HK417, SKS (TLBN default), G3A4, FN FAL, SCAR-H Semi, Mk.12 SPR *Explosive: RPG-16 (TLBN default), M136 (USMC Default), M72, Carl Gustav *Equipment: Laser Targeter (Target an enemy vehicle with this for a few seconds and it can be tracked by friendly air-to-surface missiles) *Sidearm: MP-446 (TLBN Default), Glock 17, Sig 226, FN 5-7, 92FS (USMC Default), USP Compact, Browning Hi-Power Support This class is meant for mounting large assaults as well as holding back enemy assaults. *Primary (LMG): Minimi (USMC Default), L86 LSW, RPK, PKM (TLBN Default), M60E4, M240B, HK23E *Explosive: C4 *Equipment: Ammo Crate *Sidearm: MP-446, Glock 17, Sig 226, FN 5-7, 92FS, USP Compact, Browning Hi-Power Medic *Primary (SMG): MP5 (USMC Default), PP2000, Uzi (TLBN Default), P90, MP7, OTs02, TDI Kriss *Explosive: Anti-Personnel Mine (It blows up people instead of vehicles) *Equipment: Health Crate *Sidearm: MP-446, Glock 17, Sig 226, FN 5-7, 92FS, USP Compact, Browning Hi-Power Infantryman *Primary (Assault Rifle): AKM (TLBN Default), M16A4 (USMC Default), AUG A3, FN F2000, ACR, L85, QBZ-95 *Explosive: Under-barrel Grenade Launcher *Equipment: Smoke Grenade (Hide your teammates or blind enemies. If used on teammates, it will remove any markers placed on your teammates via enemy spotters) *Sidearm: MP-446, Glock 17, Sig 226, FN 5-7, 92FS, USP Compact, Browning Hi-Power Engineer *Primary (Carbine): M4A1 (USMC Default), AKS-74u (TLBN Default), G36C, 9A-91, L22A1, HK53, SCAR-L *Explosive: Anti-Tank Mine *Equipment: Repair Tool *Sidearm: MP-446, Glock 17, Sig 226, FN 5-7, 92FS, USP Compact, Browning Hi-Power Overwatch *Primary (Sniper Rifle): M110 SASS (USMC Default), L115A3, M24 SWS, SVD (TLBN Default), MSG90, SV98, C14 Timberwolf *Explosive: Targeting Binoculars (For Hellfire strikes) *Equipment: Flare Gun (Fire it and it will detonate after coming close enough to an enemy. Upon detonation, any enemies looking at it will be blinded temporarily. It will also mark any enemies within the radius for teammates. The Flare Gun can also distract enemy anti-aircraft missiles, potentially saving friendly air vehicles) *Sidearm: MP-446, Glock 17, Sig 226, FN 5-7, 92FS, USP Compact, Browning Hi-Power Close''' Quarters *Primary (Shotgun): Saiga 12, AA-12, SPAS-12, TOZ-194 (TLBN Default), Remington 870 (USMC Default), M1014, Armsel Striker *Explosive: AT Grenade (Kinda like Semtex from CoD. However, it only really works on vehicles. Unless you're lucky. *Equipment: Stun Grenade (Disorients enemies upon detonation) *Sidearm: MP-446, Glock 17, Sig 226, FN 5-7, 92FS, USP Compact, Browning Hi-Power Vehicles Yes, there are a lot of them. ALOT. BTW, USMC = Marines, TLBN = Taliban. These are the two factions in the game. Also, some vehicles have defensive measures accessed by the driver. Heavy Vehicles '''M1A2 Abrams (USMC) US MBT with high firepower and armor, though it is not very maneuverable or fast. Everyone in the tank is completely protected. Only the M240 gunner is exposed. *3 seats *Driver: Main gun, Co-axial Gun, Smoke (Defensive) *Gunner 1: M2HB *Gunner 2: M240 Mounted T-65 (TLBN) Taliban equivalent of M1A2. Only the PKT gunner is exposed. *3 seats *Driver: Main gun, Co-axial Gun, Smoke (Defensive) *Gunner 1: DShK *Gunner 2: PKT (PKM Mounted) M3A3 Bradley (USMC) US Light Tank/IFV. It carries 4 people now, and the 2 passengers get automatic rifles to fire. This tank is slightly more maneuverable and quick, but it has thinner armor than the M1A2. All occupants are protected. *4 seats *Driver: M242 Chaingun, BGM71, Smoke (Defensive) *Gunner: M2HB *All Passengers: Automatic Rifle BMP-2 (TLBN) Taliban equivalent of the M3A3. All occupants are protected. *4 seats *Driver: 2A72 Autocannon, 9M133, Smoke (Defensive) *Gunner: DShK *All Passengers: Automatic Rifle LAV-25 (USMC) US 8-wheeled APC. It is even faster than the Bradley M3A3, but at the cost of weaker weapons. It also retains the same maneuverability and armor. All occupants are protected. *4 seats *Driver: 30mm Cannon, Smoke (Defensive) *Gunner: Dual M2HBs *None BTR-90 (TLBN) Taliban equivalent of LAV-25. All occupants are protected. *4 seats *Driver: 30mm Cannon, Smoke (Defensive) *Gunner: Dual DShKs *Passengers: None M163 VADS (USMC) Mobile Anti-Air Tank with the same stats as the M3A3, except in terms of firepower, as it utilizes a single Anti-Air Vulcan Cannon and a 4-tube Stinger Missile system. All occupants are protected. *3 seats *Driver: Smoke (Defensive) *Gunner 1: M61 AA *Gunner 2: Quadruple Stinger Tube 9K22 Tunguska Anti-Air Tank Taliban equivalent of the M163. All occupants are protected. * 3 seats *Driver: Smoke (Defensive) *Gunner 1: 2A38M Anti-Air cannon *Gunner 2: 3M87 AA missile Aircraft CH-53 Heavylift (USMC) USMC Heavy helicopter with strong armor and medium firepower, but low speed and maneuverability. Occupants are slightly protected by the Chopper's hull, but they can be killed by a lucky shot. The pilot can only be shot through the cockpit glass. *7 Seats *Driver: Flares (Defensive) *Gunner 1: Mk. 19 *Gunner 2: M2HB *Passengers 1 & 2: Class Weapons *Passengers 3 & 4: None Mi-26 Heavylift (TLBN) Taliban equivalent of MH-53. Occupants are slightly protected by the Chopper's hull, but they can be killed by a lucky shot. The pilot can only be shot through the cockpit glass. *7 Seats *Driver: Flares (Defensive) *Gunner 1: AGS-30 *Gunner 2: DShK *Passengers 1 & 2: Class Weapons *Passengers 3 & 4: None AH-1Z Viper (USMC) USMC Helicopter Gunship. Medium speed and maneuverability. It has thin armor, but is countered by it's extreme firepower. Occupants are slightly protected, but are vunerable if shot through the cockpit glass. The AH-1Z's singleplayer counterpart is the AH-64, which only differs from the Viper Gunship in looks. *2 Seats *Driver: Hydra Rockets, Hellfire AGMs, Flares (Defensive) *Gunner: M230 Autocannon Mi-35 Hind (TLBN) Taliban equivalent of AH-1Z. Occupants are slightly protected, but are vunerable if shot through the cockpit glass. *2 Seats *Driver: S-8 Rockets, Ataka-V AGMs, Flares (Defensive) *Gunner: GSh-23 MH-6 Little Bird (USMC) USMC Scout helicopter. It boasts high maneuverability and high speed, at the cost of medium firepower and very thin armor, weak enough to be penetrated by small arms fire. The pilot and copilot (Passenger 3) are slightly protected, but are vunerable to incoming fire through the cockpit glass. The other occupants are very vunerable. *4 seats *Driver: Dual M134 Miniguns, Flares (Defensive) *Passengers 1 & 2: Class weapons *Passenger 3: None UH-1 Huey (TLBN) Taliban equivalent of the MH-6. This time, it offers slightly better protection for the 1st and 2nd passengers. It has slightly stronger armor, but is a bigger target. The armor can still be pierced by small arms fire. The pilot and copilot (Passenger 3) are slightly protected, but are vunerable to incoming fire through the cockpit glass. The other occupants are very vunerable. *4 Seats *Driver: Quad DShKs (Taliban gets double the amount of MGs, technically, but only to counter the DShK's lower rate of fire compared to a Minigun. They'll work the same in-game), Flares (Defensive) *Passengers 1 & 2: Class weapons *Passenger 3: None F-35B (USMC) US VTOL jet. It boasts high firepower and very high speed, but has relatively low armor, and is not so maneuverable. It flies straight, but takes off similar to a helicopter. Weapons cannot be used in hover mode. The gunner uses a remote terminal attached to the plane upon spawning (It is severed from the plane when someone takes off), and will only be booted off of the terminal if the plane is destroyed. The pilot is vunerable to incoming fire through the cockpit glass. The gunner is very vunerable to incoming fire directed toward himself at the terminal. *2 Seats *Driver: Hydra Rockets, AIM-9 Sidewinder, Flares (Defensive) *Gunner (Remote Control): M61 Vulcan Cannon Yak-38 (TLBN) Taliban equivalent of the F35B. The pilot is vunerable to incoming fire through the cockpit glass. The gunner is very vunerable to incoming fire directed toward himself at the terminal. *2 Seats *Driver: S-8 Rockets, R-60 ATA Missile, Flares (Defensive) *Gunner (Remote Control): GSh-23L Cannon F-22 Raptor (SP Only) US Stealth Fighter with heavy firepower, moderate armor, high speed, and high maneuverability. The pilot is protected. *1 seat *Driver: M61 Vulcan Cannon, AGM-65 Maverick, Hydra Rockets, F/A-18 Hornet (USMC) USMC Ground-Attack Aircraft with high speed, low maneuverability, moderate armor, and extreme firepower. The pilot is vunerable to incoming fire directed at the cockpit glass, but protected from enemy fire to anywhere else. *1 seat *Driver: M61 Vulcan Cannon, AGM-65 Maverick, Flares (Defensive) Sukhoi Su-25 (TLBN) Taliban equivalent of FA-18. The pilot is vunerable to incoming fire directed at the cockpit glass, but protected from enemy fire to anywhere else. *1 seat *Driver: GSh-23, Kh-25 ATS Missile, Flares (Defensive) A-10 Thunderbolt II (SP Only) Ground-Attack Aircraft with insane firepower, High armor, moderate speed, and low maneuverability. The pilot is protected. *1 seat *Driver: GAU-8 Avenger Cannon, AGM-65 Maverick, GBU-31 JDAM bomb, Hydra Rockets, Flares, Smoke Launcher Light Mark V Patrol Boat (All) Large boat with high firepower, moderate armor and speed, and low maneuverability. All occupants are exposed, save for the driver, who is slightly protected. However, he can still be killed if shot through the cockpit glass. *4 seats *Driver: None *Gunner 1: M163 (USMC)/ZPU-4 (TLBN) *Gunners 2 & 3: M2HB (USMC)/DShK (TLBN) PBL (All) Medium sized boat with moderate firepower, speed, and maneuverability, and thin armor. All occupants are exposed. *3 seats *Driver: None *Gunner: Mk. 19 (USMC)/AGS-30 (TLBN) *Passenger: Class weapons ATV (All) Small land vehicle with very weak armor and firepower, but also with high speed and medium maneuverability. All occupants are exposed. *2 Seats *Driver: None *Passenger: Class Weapons Water-Ski (All) Small sea vehicle with very weak armor and firepower, but also with high speed and medium maneuverability. All passengers are exposed. *2 Seats *Driver: None *Passenger: Class Weapons M939 (USMC) USMC Cargo/Transport truck with low speed and maneuverability, medium armor, and low firepower. Passengers are exposed. The driver is vunerable to incoming fire through the windshield and window. *4 seats *Driver: None *Passengers: Class Weapons Ural-4320 (TLBN) Taliban equivalent of M939. Passengers are exposed. The driver is vunerable to incoming fire through the windshield and window. *4 seats *Driver: None *Passengers: Class Weapons HMMWV (USMC) USMC light transport with thin armor, moderate firepower, high speed, and high maneuverability. Driver and 2nd passenger are vunerable to incoming fire through the windshield and windows. Gunner is protected in the front by a ballistic shield (MG variant only), but vunerable to the sides and rear. Passenger 1 is exposed. *4 Seats *Driver & Passenger 2: None *Gunner: M2HB/BGM71 *Passenger 1: Class Weapons Armored Pickup (TLBN) Taliban equivalent of HMMWV. Driver and 2nd passenger are vunerable to incoming fire through the windshield and windows. Gunner is protected in the front by a ballistic shield (MG variant only), but vunerable to the sides and rear. Passenger 1 is exposed. *4 Seats *Driver & Passenger 2: None *Gunner: DShK/9M133 *Passenger 1: Class Weapons WWII Vehicles SU = Soviet Union US = United States NG = Nazi Germany Tank: T34 (SU)/Panzer IV(NG)/M4 Sherman (US) There is now only 1 gunner, who is exposed, but is behind a ballistic shield. *2 Seats *Driver: Main Gun, Coax Gun *Gunner: MG34 (NG)/M1917 (US)/SG43 (SU) Light Vehicle: Horch 1A (NG)/Willys MB (US)/GAZ-67B (SU) There are 3 seats now, but the man in the passenger seat may now use his class weapons. *3 seats *Driver: None *Gunner: MG34/SG43/M1917 *Passenger: Class weapons LAV Half-Tracks: M3 Half-Track (US & SU)/Hanomag (NG) The LAVs are very different. The passengers are now exposed to enemy fire, though only if it comes down from above. The gunner is exposed, but now has dual machine guns. The driver now only has a Co-Axial MG. *4 seats *Driver: Co-Axial MG *Gunner: Dual M1917s/SG43s/MG34s *Passengers: None Fighters: F4U (US)/MiG-3 (SU)/Me-109E (NG) The fighters move slower than the VTOL craft in the base game, and only seat 1 person. *1 Seat *Driver: Quad MGs, Dual Explosive Cannons (The explosion is, however, small, similar in size an power to the BC2 chopper gunner seat) Bombers: Ju-87 (NG)/IL-2 (SU)/SBD (US) The Bombers now have unguided bombs instead of AGMs, as well as housing a tail gunner seat. They are also slower than their base game counterparts. *2 seat *Driver: Dual Explosive Cannons, Unguided Bombs *Gunner: M1917/MG34/SG43 Emplacements These list every position an emplacement can be found. Standalone means it's just window-mounted or on a tripod or whatever, as opposed to being on a vehicle. *M2HB MG (Standalone, M1A2/HMMWV/CH47/PBL Gunner) *DShK MG (Standalone, T65/Pickup/Mi17/PBL gunner) *M240 Mounted (Abrams Gunner) *PKT (T-65 Gunner) *BGM71 (Standalone, HMMWV gunner) *9M133 (Standalone, Pickup Gunner) *Mk. 19 (Standalone, CH47/MkV gunner) *AGS-30 (Standalone, Mi-17/MkV gunner) *M61 AA (M113A/MkV Gunner) *ZPU-4 (MkV Gunner) *M1917 Browning (WWII DLC) (Standalone, M4/SBD/Willys/M3 gunner) *MG34 (WWII DLC) (Standalone, H1A/Hanomag/Panzer/J87 gunner) *SG-43 (WWII DLC)(Standalone, T34/IL2/M3/G67 gunner) *40mm Bofors (WWII DLC) (Standalone) *Flak 88 (WWII DLC) (Standalone) Multiplayer Maps *Kandahar - Heavy vehicle warfare, but also a great deal of urban combat, as there are many places for ambushes. Both sides have Attack Choppers, MBTs, AA Tanks, Airplanes, and Light land transports. *Takur Ghar - Balanced combat. Only the US has air vehicles, but the Taliban's spawn is in a large cave that is safe from fire. There are no land vehicles save for Humvees and Pickups. *Kabul City - Medium sized map. Both sides have IFVs and Light Vehicles, as well as Scout helicopters. *Helmand River - Very large map. Both sides have Tanks, Cargo Trucks and Humvees/Pickups, as well as Water Craft and Transport Helicopters. *Garmzir - Mostly infantry combat. Both sides have ATVs, but no other vehicles. *Mazar-I-Sharif Airfield - Heavy Vehicle combat on a Large Map. Both sides have all air assets possible, as well as LAVs, AA Tanks, Humvees/Pickups, ATVs, and Cargo Trucks. Game Modes *Conquest - Capture and hold all three flags on the map and deplete enemy reinforcement tickets. *Rush - Attack/Defend certain objectives (Its like Combat Mission from MoH in that it's many different items, not just one box that is somehow everywhere. It may be a mortar battery, or an ammo stockpile, or intel) *Intelligence - Infiltrate enemy bases to retrieve intelligence files and return them to your base. Basically a spiced-up CTF gamemode. *Squad Deathmatch - Face off enemy squads with your squadmates until the score limit has been reached. DLCs Back to Iraq This exciting map pack unlocks 5 new maps set in Iraq. *New Maps: Baghdad, Tikrit, Fallujah, Al Basra, Kirkuk Tour of Europe This Map and Mode pack takes the player back to World War II, fighting the enemy in Europe and in Africa. IFVs are removed, as well as helicopters, PBLs, ATVs, Jetskis, Cargo Trucks, and the MkV. LAVs are replaced with Half-Tracks, VTOLS are replaced with Fighters, Ground Attack Aircraft are replaced with light bombers. AA tanks have been replaced with stationary 40mm Bofors AA guns. The M2HB and DShK have been replaced with the SG-43, MG34, and M1917, and the BGM71 and the 9M133 have been replaced with Flak 88s. Mounted Grenade launchers have been removed. The Engineer Class has been removed, but the repair tool Blowtorch replaces the laser targeter on the Specialist class, and the Medic's Landmines work against both footsoldiers and vehicles. *New Maps - Normandy, Ardennes, Berlin, Tripoli, Kursk *New SMGs - PPSh, Thompson, MP40 *New Battle Rifles - M1 Carbine, Gewehr 43, SVT-40 *New Automatic Rifles - StG-44, BAR, AVS-36 *New Sniper Rifles - Mosin-Nagant, M1903, K98K *New Shotguns - Browning Auto-5, M1897, Double-Barrel *New LMGs - Lewis Gun, MG42, DP *New Sidearms - TT-33, M1911, Walther P38 *New Explosives - Panzerfaust (GL), Panzerschrek (RL), M18 Recoilless (RL), TNT (C4), AP/T Mines (AT & AP mines) *New Equipment - Blowtorch (Repair Tool), Radio Targeter (Targeting Binocs) *New Tanks - T34, M4 Sherman, Panzer IV *New Light Vehicles - Willys MB, Gaz-67b, Horch 1a, Motorcycle *New LAVs - Hanomag, M3 Half-Track *New Fighters - Me-109E, F4U Corsair, MiG-3 *New Ground-Attack Aircraft - IL-2, SBD, Ju-87 *New Emplacements - MG34, M1917 Browning, DShK, 40mm Bofors, Flak 88 Category:Blog posts